


Hello There

by EXOLOVES



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Love Poems, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOLOVES/pseuds/EXOLOVES
Summary: Hello there, this is a letter for you. I decided to share my thoughts about you in a place you would never look. This is me spilling my heart out to you, so please.Don't break it.





	Hello There

Hello there. I'm writing you this letter, even though I know that you'll never read it. It's not something I want to share with anyone, really. There are so many things I want to say to you and ask you, but I don't dare to. That's why I'm writing this, an alternative. Clever, right?

 

I love you. It's not just a small crush either, I love you whole-heartedly and it hurts. It hurts so much because I know you don't love me as much as I do you. I also know that you never will. You keep saying you don't know what you want, and I keep telling you to take your time. The last thing I want you to do is make a decision that you're uncomfortable with, just cause you don't want to hurt me, but all this waiting...

  
All this waiting hurts.

 

Loving you feels like being stabbed in the chest repeatadely, and I wish I could stop.

Just stop loving you, move on. But you keep pulling me back solely to push me away once again, and my feelings are stuck in a hurricane. Everything hurts so fucking much, both mentally and physically.

 

My heart aches everytime I see you, no matter if you're alone or laughing with another. I just get crazy jealous and I wish I could make you that happy. I wish it were me who made you light up like a thousand suns.

 

But it'll never be me.

 

When we're hanging out together with our friends, you speak to them more than me. I feel so stupid, because I probably overanalyzed everything again. But that doesn't matter, these are not thoughts I'll ever share with you, and sometimes I wanna be mad at you.

 

I want to be so incredibly furious at you, because _how dare you?!_ How dare you steal my fragile heart just to throw it onto the cold asphalt and crush it again and again? 

But I can't. I can't be mad at you, I love you way too much. You're what's running through my mind when I'm the happiest, but you're also what makes me break down into tears before I go to bed every night.

 

You're my happiness, my sorrow, my anger, my curiosity, my anxiety, my energy, my fatigue. But most of all, you're my love.

 

And that hurts more than any wound in the world.

 


End file.
